Lost His Muzak Again
by C V Ford
Summary: Just what is it Shinji listens to on that old SDAT anyway? Asuka would like to know. A "rewrite" of my earlier story, Lost His Muzak (Last two thirds.) and partly/indirectly inspired by the story, Sweet Haruhi by thesweeper1957. In accordance with the Sadamoto manga. Ending guaranteed to be different. Oh yes! Rei shows up this time.


Lost His Muzak Again

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

"Hmmmph!" Asuka hmmmphed coming out of the shower and espying Shinji prostrate on his bed. "Just what is it he listens to on that museum piece anyway?"

A gruelingly long last dance lesson session of the day and he had hardly improved in his co-ordination. Actually it was more Asukas' impatience getting the better of her rather than any shortcomings on Shinjis' part.

The temporary living arrangements didn't help either. Their being cooped up together in this twin bed "motel room" on base got on her NERVS the moment she was informed she would be caged with this "animated turnip" for almost a week! Hopefully enough time to work out the unique tactics required to defeat Israfel(s), the seventh angel(s).

Insisting on "ladies first" when it came to showering, she had quickly appropriated the bathroom before he could call dibs and had been in there almost a solid hour. With nothing else to do but wait, Shinji popped the earbuds in and promptly went to sleep. Now the "vulgar" tableau of a very relaxed, sweat grimed, even faintly smiling young man fast asleep greeted the fiery haired ones' now flashing blue eyes.

"About to see the end of the world as we know it ... Things going crazy left and right ... Rapture bunnies all atwitter ... And what does he do? Kicks back with that STUPID old SDAT, Walkman whatever and pushes off for Happyland! I ... SWEAR ... I just ...! Hnnnngh!"

Ever since they met, she noticed he hardly ever parted with that old portable tape player when at home or on trips and now ... here. He seemed fine without it on missions and daytime functions. He seemed to use it a lot when sleeping or just spacing out. Just what was it about that thing he was so attatched to it?

And always that one tape.

"Probably some kind of dorky J or K-pop or ... something," the girl thought. "SNSD ... Yeah ... that's it. Gee! Gee! Gee! Gee! Ba-by, ba-by, ba-by! ... Gyah! These Japanese have no taste in music at all!"

Having already dressed in the bathroom (She'd absolutely DIE before letting geek boy see HER naked!) she sauntered over to the low console shelves on the wall by her bed and selected a book.

Straightening up she examined her selection and paused.

That SDAT or rather what may be on it continued to prey on her mind.

"NO! I'm NOT gonna' check it out. I'M ABSOTIVELY POSILUTELY NOT ... NOT! ... HNNNNNGH!"

Slowly, Asuka turned ... step by step ... inch by inch ...

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out," the redhead reasoned. "Just find out ... what it is ... whatever the dweeb ... likes to listen to ..."

Reaching over she deftly plucked the earbuds from out the unconscious young mans' ears.

xxxxx

Watching the screens in the monitoring room, Misato sighed in disgust.

"Great! They're at it again!"

Launching herself from the monitors, the lilthe form of the NERV tac-ops chief suppressed the urge to mash an alarm button before stalking out the door and down the hall. The situation didn't warrant it but it would have felt good to hit it all the same.

"Good God! ... Why does she ... ALWAYS have to push it? OH! GOD!"

She noted Rei, fresh from a meeting with Gendo, approaching from the other direction. Giving her a wave off, Misato, not even knocking, entered.

xxxxx

On her second door stalk-thru of the day, an exasperated Misato grimaced and sighed at the spectacle meeting her eyes.

Holding the SDAT and earbuds out of reach and Shinji at arms length, the redhead exclaimed., "sunshine!? ... Lollipops!? ... Rain-bows!? ... You gotta' be kidding me! What kinda'-"

"Yeah? And just what is it you listen to fraulien? Dick Wagner!?"

"That's ... Rick-ard Vagner to you ... peasant!"

"Pardon me! Had no idea how much you were into your musical nazis-"

"SAY WHAT!?"

"DA DANT DA DA DAH, DAAH, DANT DA DA DAH, DAAH, DANT DA DA DAH, DAAH, DANT DA DA DAAAAAAH ... !" Enunciated Shinji, intoning Ride of the Valkyries.

"Really lame geek boy! Besides, I'm more into the good stuff ... like Ramstien and-"

"Like I said, musical na-"

"And as for this ... ," holding the player out of reach even further.

"Hey! It's what I like to listen to. Now give it back!"

"Oh!? Watcha' gonna' do big boy?" Asuka intoned in a baby voice. "Beat up widdle ole me if I don't?"

"Nobody's beating up anybody but that damn angel out there," declared Misato snatching the tape player from Asukas' malicious grasp.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing! Here Shinji, take-"

Misato paused, then inexplicably popped the buds in her own ears. Reversing the tape a few inches, she pressed play.

Shinji, looking on, facepalmed.

"Oh! I love this one!"

"What!?" Asuka took on a look of stupified incredulousness. "You can't mean-"

"What's happening?"

"Yeek!" Asuka jumped on noticing the blue haired apparition beside her. "How long have YOU been standing there!?"

"Oh ... Rei!" Misato acknowledged. "We're checking out Shinjis' taste in music. So Shinji, THIS is what you listen to. Didn't know you were into American rock oldies."

"Just some stuff I like. Look ... Can I have it back please? I-"

"Here Rei," Misato handed the player to the pale one. "Check this one out. It's just starting up."

Before Shinji could grab the SDAT, Rei had the buds in. After a moments' delay, a look of beatific bliss appeared on the pale girls' face, head slightly bobbing and swaying to the music.

"Oh great!" Asuka, arms crossed, exclaimed on seeing Rei 'in the zone'. "God only knows what Wonder Girl here is 'grooving' to."

Oblivious to one and all, Rei "rocked on".

Papapa humma mau mau

Papa hoom mau mau

Da dut dut!

Papapa humma mau mau

Papa hoom mau mau

Da dut dut!

Funni-est sound I ever heard ...

Papapa humma mau mau

Papa hoom mau mau

And I can't understand a single word ...

Papapa humma mau mau

Papa hoom mau mau

Is he ser-i-ous or is he playin' ...

Papa hoom my my is all he's sayin' ...

Papa hoooooo!

Papa papa hooo hoooo!

END

xxxxx

Yes! Rei rocks to the Rivingtons. Check out the Rivingtons on You Tube at www,youtube,com/watch?v=NFv-uc90-FM and www,youtube,com/watch?v=ICsBw6zJRSM and www,youtube,com/watch?v=wq2XX-y-Ld4 .

Leslie Gores', Sunshine Lollipops at www,youtube,com/watch?v=w5Fgp-KihIA

Copy and paste in your browsers' search field. Just replace the commas with dots and the urls should take you to them.

Storyline (only) copyright © 5-14-15 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, lyrics and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
